


Voulez-vous

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Vampires, friends being dumb, i tried to make it funny but idk if it is so sryv, idk anything abt twilight pls dont look for any accuracies thx, jae is the only bitch i trust in this house, when i said all my fic titles are gonna be abba i meant it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Jae is sure his new neighbor is a vampire while his friends are positive he's lying because can someone as cute as Wonpil really be a vampire?The answer may surprise you.





	Voulez-vous

“Hyung do I really have to stay here?” Brian asked from beside him, squinting at his phone, the light illuminating his face.

 

“You wanted proof and the only way to get it is by doing this so put your phone down and look.” Jae said, face attached to the binoculars he bought two weeks ago just to spy on his neighbor.

 

“You can just take pictures and show it to us hyung” Sungjin commented, not taking his eyes off Twilight, a very appropriate choice of entertainment, thank you very much.

 

Dowoon stuffed more popcorn into his face before speaking, Sungjin taking his eyes off the TV to stare at him in disgust at the kernels falling out of his mouth “Everyone knows that vampires don’t show up in photos”

 

“Actually that’s not true anymore. I read yesterday that since modern cameras and phones don’t have silver in them we can take pictures of them and they will show up.” Jae piped up eyes still glued to the window. The area beside the window was a mess. Blankets and snacks are thrown around, all of Jae’s devices were there, even his work computer (it was a freaking desktop). Ever since the new neighbor moved in he has been practically living by his window, spending his free time spying on the man.

 

Sungjin and Brian looked at each other exasperatedly “Why don’t you take a picture then?”

 

“What do you think I am? A stalker?”

 

“Do you really want us to answer that question hyung? When all our hangouts have been at your place ever since the hot neighbor moved in?” Jae finally took his eyes off the window to glare at Dowoon, “What? I have eyes! You cannot say he’s not hot, vampire or not. I wonder if it’s a requirement to be hot when you’re a vampire, look at twilight all of them are hot but then this _is_ a movie.”

 

“Imagine some ugly ass guy wants to live forever so badly but has to look for other ways because the vampires court or whatever was like you’re too ugly to be a vampire, we don’t want you here.” Brian commented, leaning over to grab some popcorn.

 

Everyone except Jae snorted before going back to watch Edward stalk Bella on the TV screen. “You know hyung, you kind of remind me of Bella except you’re creepier” Sungjin commented, Jae made an offended noise but didn’t turn around to look at him. “Think about it, Bella moves in a new town and Edward is obsessed with her stalking her and shit, the new hot neighbor moves in and you’re obsessed with him and Bella is too hot for Edward's musty ass while the hot neighbor is literally called the hot neighbor while you are well you” Jae made an offended noise at that but still didn't look away from the street. 

 

“Wouldn’t that make him Edward?” Dowoon said, Brian nodding thoughtfully beside him, having given up on watching the street.

 

Sungjin thought about it “You’re right just in this real-life Twilight Bella is a “vampire” instead of Edward” rolling his eyes at the word vampire. The others nodding in agreement, before falling in silence, knowing Jae would shush them if they went into an off tangent argument.

 

The night went on, munching on snacks, talking about stupid shit and clowning Jae for his obsession with his neighbor but one by one they dozed off on the sofa forming the weirdest cuddle pile on a sofa meant to fit barely two people. Jae, however, kept his perch by the window, sipping on a monster, trying his hardest not to doze off, as the sound of Twilight faded into the DVD intro track.

 

Jae almost gave up the fight against sleep, his glasses sitting crooked on his face when the sound of someone speaking reached his ears, the voice piercing the quiet night. Jae pulled up his binoculars and stared outside, noticing two bodies moving towards his house. He slapped the nearest body with one hand while keeping up the binoculars with the other.

 

He slapped Brian’s face the younger sitting up in confusion, the movement jostling Sungjin who was on top of him “Sungjin! Dowoon! Brian! Wake up! He’s here” Together they woke Dowoon up who just stared at Jae groggily before moving to get back to sleep, but Jae’s excited voice preventing him from doing so.

 

The three of them sluggishly moved to the window where they watched the hot neighbor dragging someone with him. They stared in silence as the hot neighbor muttered to himself straining their ears to pick up his words.

 

“Why did I pick up the worst person to feed on tonight? I bet his blood doesn’t even taste great, smells like O+ bleh. Let’s pick out a six-foot man to feed on just cause he looks buff and has a lot of blood, great idea Wonpil. Stupid self” He muttered, sounding out of breath if it was even possible for vampires to do that.

 

“So his name is Wonpil uh” Dowoon said, watching his arms as they strained against the fabric of his shirt.

 

Jae just stared at him “That can’t be the only thing you got from it. Please tell me it’s not so I know you’re not an idiot”

 

“What did you say hyung?” He was still staring at Wonpil’s arms slightly drooling, not listening to a word Jae was saying.

 

Jae looked at Sungjin and Brian, hoping they had heard what Wonpil said but found Brian with his head on Sungjin’s shoulder sleeping soundly and Sungjin scrolling through his phone. He groaned in annoyance and looked back outside. “Look there’s even blood on both their shirts! See he _is_ a vampire”

 

“Honestly hyung it really looks like his friend got into a fight and he’s bringing him home and it’s too dark to see if its blood you know, it could just be the shirt’s design.” Sungjin said, finally looking up from his phone.

 

Jae prayed for strength to deal with his dumbass friends. Wonpil was at his house now, the other person already inside. Dowoon had moved back to the sofa getting comfortable in it while Sungjin dragged Brian to the other sofa, Jae looked back one last time knowing it was futile to convince his friends today and saw Wonpil staring directly at him.

 

His mouth opened in shock as Wonpil winked at him before disappearing inside his house, leaving Jae staring at the red door. The pair of fangs he swore he saw were the last thing on his mind as he fell into a deep sleep on top of Dowoon’s legs, too lazy to walk the few steps into his bedroom.

 

\---

 

“I am telling you the guy he brought home last night was dead. You saw the blood stains on both their shirts!” Jae exclaimed, slamming his hands on the dinner table, startling Dowoon who was carefully cutting his pancakes into smaller pieces.

 

“I still think it’s the design on the shirt. You know how paint splatter is in right now.” Brian said, passing Sungjin the butter he asked for.

 

Jae shook his head, not believing the length his friends were going to defend the guy they didn’t even know. “I bet you ten bucks that if we go there right now the house would smell like there’s a rotten body.”

 

“You know what you’re on. Prepare to lose hyung” Brian stood up ready to abandon his pancakes for a few bucks.

 

Sungjin pulled Brian back into his chair “It’s only ten in the morning, plus we can’t just barge in empty-handed. Let’s give him a few of those cookies we made yesterday.” 

 

“But those are my cookies.” Jae whined at the prospect of losing his sweet comfort food.

 

“You’re the one who wants to go over to a stranger's house uninvited, it’s only polite to give him cookies for having to look at your ugly mug this early in the morning” Dowoon had no sympathy for his hyung, who woke him up by splashing water on his face. slathering his small pieces with maple syrup he started eating, looking up innocently as Jae gave him his best glare.

 

“Yeah hyung and we can always make extra the next time we hang out” Sungjin tried to convince Jae, wanting to get over this ordeal as soon as possible so he can relax on his only day off.

 

Jae sighed “Fine but only if we make apple crumble next time”

 

“Ok you big baby, now find a tupperware and fill it with cookies while Dowoon and Brian clean up” both of them letting out noises of protest. “We made the pancakes so you need to clean, it’s only fair”  

 

They made a quick work of cleaning up the kitchen and themselves before going to Wonpil’s house, a bright pink tupperware in hand.

 

Jae rang the doorbell, acting as the leader while the rest of them stood behind him. They stood there for what felt like hours when in reality it was just two minutes when the door opened and Wonpil’s head peeked out. He looked at the four of them in confusion before his eyes went wide with recognition when he saw Jae glaring at him. Sungjin kicked him in the shin as all of them just stood there in silence, gesturing at him to speak.

 

“Right, Hi I’m Jae, your neighbor from across the street. I didn’t really introduce myself when you moved in and my friends here convinced me to do it so here” Jae spoke in a rush, words tumbling out of his mouth at an incredible speed. He thrust the tupperware in Wonpil’s direction wanting to get away from the man’s unnerving gaze.

 

Wonpil just stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a breathtaking grin, no sight of the fangs anywhere. “That’s really nice of you! I’m Wonpil, I moved here from Incheon for a new job. It’s nice meeting you all.”

 

Wonpil invited them in once they all introduced themselves. All of them looking around in amazement at the well-decorated interior of the house, no smell of rotten body anywhere, in fact, it smelled like lavender. Jae mourned the loss of his ten dollars after Brian mouthed 'you owe me' before following the rest into a spacious living room. They arranged themselves on the sofa, still looking around when Jae noticed the black-out curtains covering all of the windows in the room.

 

Wonpil noticed Jae looking questioningly at the curtain, smirking to himself at the suspicious look on Jae’s face “I'm really sensitive to sunlight so I have to invest in these curtains or my skin would burn off. Anyways what do you do?” Smoothly changing the topic before Jae could even open his mouth. 

 

Jae couldn't believe what he was hearing, staring at Wonpil with wide eyes before turning towards his friends who were all distracted by the paintings and pictures covering the room. Why is he still friends with these people?

 

“I’m an editor for a magazine so most of my work is done at home. What about you? You said you moved here for a job?” Jae had no choice but to answer him, seeing how the rest of the people in the room were otherwise occupied with shiny things.

 

“Oh, our jobs are really similar! I’m a historical advisor for writers who’re writing about the past. Seeing as how I lived through those eras it’s just like reliving the old days.” Maybe Wonpil enjoyed messing around with the cute human, his eyes going wide at everything he said. It’s going to be fun living in the city.

 

“Oh that’s such a cool job, I wish I had a job like that but I just work in an office,” Sungjin remarked finally paying attention to the conversation, though paying attention was a loosely applied term.

 

Brian snapped back into the living world at Sungjin’s words, hitting him in the arm “Stop that you have the coolest job out of all of us, working with celebrities and all that” Wonpil’s eyes lit up at that, the three of them immersing themselves in a conversation about celebrities.

 

Jae was glad he wasn’t required to talk, looking around at the pictures on the wall. He was pretty sure Dowoon was sleeping on the other side of the sofa but he was too far away for him to check. He wondered how his friends were missing all the obvious signs in the pictures, there were pictures of Wonpil with people from the Joseon era! Were they really blind or was it willful ignorance?

 

Sungjin’s phone rang and they all took the opportunity to go back to Jae’s house, spending the rest of the day lazing around the elder’s house. They never did see the man come out of Wonpil’s house.

 

\---

 

“What the fuck is up mothers and fuckers?! I brought food!” Brian burst into the room, holding up bags of food to a room full of lackluster reactions. The three occupants of the room simply looked at him before going back to their argument.

 

Brian put the bags of food on the kitchen counter before sitting beside Dowoon asking him what was going on as Sungjin and Jae argued.

 

“Jae hyung is trying to convince Sungjin hyung that the hot neighbor is really a vampire” Dowoon told him, a bowl of popcorn already on his lap.

 

“The hot neighbor has a name! It’s Wonpil and he is not hot” Jae defensively stated.

 

“Sounds to me like you think he is the hot neighbor” Dowoon piped in with a shit eating grin.

 

“Shut the fuck up midget” “Who are you calling midget you overgrown noodle” “You want to fight?”

 

“As much as I would love to see you fight I need to interrupt to tell you that I invited the hot neighbor over and he should be coming over as soon as the sun sets” Brian informed them, oblivious to the shocked faces surrounding him.

 

Jae moved at a speed that shouldn’t be possible for an unathletic man like him and shook Brian by his collar. “Why would you do this to me? Your best friend? Is it because I ate your burrito last week? I swear I’ll pay you back.” Shaking Brain with every question.

 

Brian shook off Jae (it wasn’t hard since the man had no upper body strength) and adjusted his collar while speaking “First off my best friend is not you it’s Dowoon” fist bumping the said man “Second he looked lonely on his porch and we haven’t hung out with him since we introduced ourselves” “Yeah because he’s a fucking vampire-” “He is not” “and third it was you who ate my last burrito? See this is exactly why you’re not my best friend”

 

“I have no words, betrayed twice by the man I considered to be my best friend” Jae dramatically flopped onto the sofa, lying across Sungjin’s lap who looked like he would rather be in a coffin than in the room.

 

“Why are you so worked up anyways hyung? It looks to me like you think he’s hot and spending time with him is going to make your crush on him bigger” Dowoon switched on the TV, flipping through the channels before stopping at the channel playing Vampire Diaries. What is with them and vampires anyways?

 

“See that’s where you’re wrong Dowoonie. Sure he’s not ugly but he’s not hot and he basically told you he’s a vampire last time but all of you share half a brain cell and didn't pick up the most obvious clues.” Jae looked up just to say his bit before smushing his face back into the sofa cushion.

 

“Ok fine I see why you need glasses because you’re really blind if you can't see his hotness, but he really is not a vampire” Brian was the one who spoke this time, making Jae sit up at his words, Sungjin smiling in relief.

 

“He said and I quote ‘the sun would burn my skin off’ who says that but vampires? And and we never saw 'his friend' coming out of his house or any sign of him anywhere in the house, we were here the whole day. I’m telling you he killed the man and drank his blood, he even said with his own mouth about drinking his blood” Jae explained, gesturing with his hands and everything, he looked like he was seconds away from pacing around the room like a mad scientist. 

 

“You know hyung some people are really sensitive to the sun doesn’t make them a vampire and for the other thing he could have just gone out in the morning while we were sleeping and I’m pretty sure he was talking about a kind of wine, the French name their wines weird.” Sungjin rebutted, refusing to believe the absurd words coming out of his hyung’s mouth.

 

“And I think the reason why you’re so obsessed with him being a vampire is because you’re hot for him and you have a kink for like vampire teeth or something” Brian said, laughing at Jae’s outrageous reaction.

 

“W-What? I do not have a kink for vampires!”

 

“Um is this the wrong time to come in?” an unfamiliar voice interrupted, everyone slowly turning towards the entrance of the room.

 

Jae all but melted back into the sofa whining pitifully into the cushion. “Brian you’re not my best friend anymore” “I never way but ok”

 

“Hey, Wonpil come on in. Sorry about Jae he just likes vampires a lot.” Sungjin led Wonpil inside the room, clearing up the armchair for him to sit on, Jae groaning into his cushion. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought my own food” He held up a thermos “I can’t really digest human food” Jae whined louder into the cushion at his words. He was friends with actual idiots. With the cushion covering his face, Jae failed to notice the mischievous smile on Wonpil’s face.

 

“That’s cool. Dowoon here can’t eat pork without getting sick so we get dietary restrictions. We’re thinking of watching a movie. We just finished the Twilight series last week, anything you want to suggest?” Sungjin and Brian were bringing the bags of food into the living room, distributing the food in the plates.

 

“Have you watched the movie what we do in the shadows? It’s a movie about vampires, I would say it's pretty accurate and funny” Wonpil looked at Jae to see his reaction, the man's face going through a face journey as he realized none of his friends got the implication of Wonpil's words. Wonpil laughed to himself, deciding it would be a fun night, messing with this human.

 

“Oh my god are you also obsessed with vampires. You’ll get along with Jae-hyung perfectly, he’s also obsessed with vampires, in fact, he thought you” Dowoon got cut off by Jae body slamming him into the sofa before he could finish his sentence. Wonpil simply laughing at their antics.

 

“Break it up you two” Sungjin sat back down in his place, scooting away from the pair play fighting.

 

“I found it! I found the movie guys shut up, Jae-hyung pay attention please” Brian spoke from his place by the TV, fiddling with the remote. 

 

“W-what why only me?”

 

“Well because you’re the one so interested in vampires and apparently have a vampire kink” 

 

“I do not have a vampire kink!” “Shush hyung the movie’s starting”

 

They spent the movie in relative silence, chiming in with a sarcastic comment here, at one point Wonpil had moved beside Jae without anyone noticing and when Jae turned to his side to laugh at the scene he was shocked to find Wonpil instead of Dowoon, his laughter abruptly halting. He spent the rest of the movie hyper-aware of his every movement and the cold body beside him, his focus from the movie gone.

 

When the movie ended, he was the first one to leap up from the sofa and head into the kitchen to get the drinks. They sat around the living room talking about anything and everything, slightly buzzed from the beer they were drinking when Dowoon turned to face Wonpil and asked with the most serious look on his face “What are you drinking from that thermos? You look like you’re enjoying it, I wanna try gimmie” Dowoon made grabby hands in his vague direction actually facing the window directly behind him.

 

The conversation halted as everyone in the room turned to look at Wonpil, who made direct eye contact with Jae before taking a swing from his thermos and said “Blood” amusedly watched the disbelief in Jae’s eyes as Dowoon commented “Damn if you didn’t want me to try it you could have just said so” before turning back to trace the sofa patterns. Jae needed to rethink his friendship with them if they really didn't think this was basically Wonpil admitting he's a vampire. He slouched deeper into the sofa cradling a bottle of soda not participating in the conversation.

 

Jae spent the whole evening not drinking anything, thinking that he’s better off sober if Wonpil every tries anything funny but seeing how the discussion had veered from wormholes to fucking herbs, he regretted his decision. Slightly.

 

“Look I don’t know what planet you come from but garlic is the best herb in the world, it makes everything tastes better. Pasta? Garlic. Noodles? Garlic. Pizza? Garlic. You know what else has garlic? Fucking garlic bread and it’s the best bread to ever exist. Don’t you agree, Wonpil?” Brian turned to the man in question who has been staring at Jae’s face the whole time.

 

Wonpil shook himself out of his daze, distractedly replying “If I eat garlic I'll die so I can’t say I’m fond of it”

 

“Wow ok garlic hater. What’d garlic ever do to you for you to hate it this much?” Brian replied, Wonpil chuckling at the disbelief on Jae’s face as the most obvious hint went over his friend’s head. Jae took a swing of the beer, deciding it’s not worth protecting his friends from a fucking vampire if they’re this dumb.

 

One by one they all went to sleep, the tiredness of the week finally catching up to them.

 

Jae woke up to someone rustling around the room, cracking one eye open to see Wonpil get up from his position on the armchair, instantly wide awake as he watched Wonpil wear his jacket, ready to go out. He curiously watched the other’s movement, looking at the clock over the TV to see it was five in the morning.

 

He quietly followed Wonpil out of the room to see him go to the front door, startling when Wonpil’s voice filled the quiet air. How did he know he was awake what the fuck?

 

“You didn’t really think I didn’t know you were awake did you?” Turning around to face Jae, who had the perfect deer-in-the-headlights look going on.

 

“Vampires have really good hearing didn't you know? For someone who thinks I’m a vampire you didn’t do any research did you?” Wonpil stepped closer to him as Jae just wordlessly stared at him.

 

Wonpil reached over to fix Jae’s bedhead, smiling slightly, his fangs peeking out of his mouth “But it’s ok since you’re cute”  

 

“Whth” Jae attempted to find his voice at the compliment, wondering how was this his life. A vampire flirting with him as his friends slept in the other room, oblivious to the fact that the vampire in question admitted that he’s a vampire.

 

“I have to go because it’s sunrise soon but do you want to go on a date sometime?” The previously confident man was gone, in his place was a bashful boy asking his crush out. Jae was questioning everything he knew in life as he stared at the vampire in front of him not knowing how to answer. On one hand, he wants to say yes because the vampire is cute as hell and exactly his type but on the other, he’s a fucking vampire!

 

He wasn’t even aware he had said yes until the vampire threw himself at him, hugging the taller man tight, leaving a peak on his cheek before hurrying across the street just in time before sunrise. There should be a sitcom based on his life.

 

Jae brought his hand up to his cheek wonder what the hell just happened, still standing in the hallway for at least an hour because the next time he moved was when a sleepy Dowoon woke up to go to get water and bumped into him.

 

“Hyung what are you doing up so early. Are you ok?” He asked, his words slurring together in his half asleep state.

 

“Yeah I’m fine Dowoon-ah. I think I just scored a date”

 

“Oh that’s really nice hyung. Good on you” wandering back to his makeshift bed, Dowoon fell back asleep not realizing what had just happened.

 

\---

All of them had decided to meet up at the bar tonight, figuring a change of location would be nice. Sungjin, Brian, and Dowoon were at one of the booths discussing the pros and cons of surviving in a zombie apocalypse, when Jae and Wonpil arrived hand in hand, bickering about a garden hose?

 

They had gotten used to the sight of the two arguing over petty things and making up a minute later since they started dating a month ago, what they were not used to was seeing all the purple bruises littered along Jae’s long neck.

 

The three of them just stared at the pair as they sat in the booth, pausing their argument to look at their friends strangely.

 

“What happened? Why are you staring at us like that you weirdos?” Jae asked them.

 

“I guess Wonpil-hyung is a vampire” Dowoon commented taking a sip of his colorful drink. The rest of them making a noise of agreement while Jae exclaimed in happiness, finally his friends were seeing the light.

 

“This also proves that Jae-hyung’s vampire kink is really just a neck kink” Brian pointed out, laughing at Jae’s outrage as he realized that no his friends still didn't believe him. None of them noticed Wonpil pour red liquid into his empty glass.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic lmao  
> no proof-reading or anything done to it so kudos to whoever made it to the end <3  
> if any of you watched the movie fright night, wonpil is a nicer version of colin farrell in that movie except he doesn't go on murderous rampages also please do watch the masterpiece that is what we do in the shadows (2014)
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
